I Just Want To Take Your Innocence
by Etheriell
Summary: Cinder and Ruby enjoy a little bit of...playtime. Falling Petals/CinderRuby.


**Ok. This is seriously nothing but unadulterated CinderRuby BDSM smut and sin, and I blame multiple people for this! I blame Xekstrin for making me ship this, I blame Moonwatcher13 for encouraging me to write this, I very much blame my best friend Noa because he always encourages me to sin, but most of all I blame the damned song 'Innocence' by Halestorm which I had on repeat for this entire fic because it is the epitome of CinderRuby! BDSM, bloodplay, breathplay...yeah, if thats not your thing, turn back now. Right now. Seriously, just don't.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own RWBY, and I think this fic proves why thats a good thing.**

* * *

Ruby took a deep, shuddering breath. She wasn't entirely sure how she got in this situation, but she couldn't find it within her to complain. A quick tug on the bindings around her wrists brought her thoughts back to the world around her, as Cinder's smooth voice spoke in her ear. "Is that too tight?" Ruby shook her head no, not trusting herself to speak. Cinder slid her hands down Ruby's arm from where they were tied above, the warmth of her body appearing behind Ruby's as her hands stopped on Ruby's shoulders.

"Now, let's go over it again…what's the safe word?"

Ruby gulped, panting slightly, squeezing her eyes tight behind the blindfold. "R-Red."

"That's for stop, good. Now, what about when you want to slow down?" Cinder's hands continued in their journey down Ruby's bare form, sliding sensually past the sides of her breasts and halting at her thighs, just barely touching her skin.

"Y-Yellow. And green when I want you to keep…keep…keep going," Ruby managed to stutter out.

"Excellent, little red. Now, onto the fun part…from now on, I'm your master. You call me as such, and you're my little slave. Understood?" Cinder stepped back from Ruby's form, her hands leaving the younger woman's superheated skin, making sure not to touch Ruby at all. Ruby felt as though she were being hunted as Cinder slowly strode around her standing form. Ruby could keep track of where Cinder was by the heat exuding from the older woman, it washing over her skin in ways that made her quiver with excitement. With a start, she realized she hadn't answered Cinder yet.

"Yes, I understand," she managed to breathe out, but quickly felt a sting on her cheek at Cinder slapped her. She gasped in shock, feeling the pain reverberate through her form. It hurt but for some reason it sent a shock of pleasure through her.

"Yes, what?" Cinder asked, her voice calm but a tone of censure in it.

Ruby wracked her brain for a moment, before catching on. "Yes, m-master." Something about saying that to Cinder made her mind go foggy, her heartbeat beginning to pick up even more.

Ruby could practically feel Cinder's smirk as she purred. "Good little slave, very good." Cinder placed one hand below Ruby's chin, raising it up on the point of one of her nails, forcing Ruby to look blindly towards the ceiling. Cinder lightly caressed Ruby's neck for a moment, before letting her hand slide down to Ruby's collarbone. Ruby gulped, feeling a million sparks of electricity following the trail of Cinder's hand, the unnatural warmth of her fingers just barely cool enough to avoid burning her skin. Ruby whimpered slightly when Cinder's hand lifted off her skin in the middle of its journey down, the older women slowly walking behind Ruby once more.

"Now, now little slave. Be patient, you'll get what you want as long as you're good. Now, let's see…" Cinder's voice trailed off as she stood behind Ruby, the younger girl clenching her fists. The cool air in the room sweeping over already heated skin made her shiver, moisture beginning to form between her legs, a delighted sound coming from Cinder as she watched.

Without warning, one of Cinder's incredibly sharp nails raked down Ruby's back, cutting straight into her skin. Ruby's back arched as she tried to cry out, but found her voice choked off. The shock of pain quickly subsided into a duller, pulsing feeling as Ruby felt blood slowly seep out of the cut in her back. Cinder crept closer to Ruby, one of her hands alighting gently on Ruby's hip, the other dipping gently into the tiny blood trail making its way down Ruby's back. Cinder began to draw on Ruby's back in the blood, just small nonsense patterns as the hand on Ruby's hip slid over onto her abdomen.

Ruby gasped aloud when Cinder pressed herself fully up against Ruby, her firm chest and abdomen flush against Ruby's back. The hand making patterns in the blood flattened between the two of them, slowly massaging the muscles in her back. Her left hand journeyed up Ruby's front, sliding delicately between her breasts and once again slipping over her neck. Cinder hummed in Ruby's ear for a moment, before chuckling as she grasped Ruby's neck tightly.

Ruby tried to gulp, but the pressure on her neck forced her to reconsider as she felt her airway being constricted. She took shallow breaths as Cinder's hand on her back dug in again, nails darting into her flesh. Ruby could feel the burning between her legs reaching a fever pitch as drops of moisture began to drip down her leg, even as she started to feel lightheaded from the lack of air. Cinder leaned forward, letting her lips barely touch Ruby's ear as she whispered "Now, who am I again?"

Struggling to answer with her breath being hampered, Ruby managed to gasp out "M-My master."

"And who are you, hmm?"

"I…I'm your slave."

Cinder gave a delighted laugh, easing up on the pressure on Ruby's throat slightly. "Very good, little red. Just remember, you are _mine_." The possessive hiss in Cinder's voice sent another jolt through Ruby, her mind struggling to keep up with all the different sensations flooding through her. The blood dripping down her back, the nails dug into her skin, the hand wrapped around her throat, the ache in her muscles from being nearly suspended from the ceiling, and the burning sensation of Cinder's body fully pressed up against hers were sending her brain into a tailspin.

Cinder released Ruby's throat, letting the younger woman take in deep, gasping breaths as she backed off from Ruby once more. Ruby let out a whine at the loss of contact, but a sudden slap on her behind cut her off mid-whine.

"Now now, my dear slave, no whining. I'll have to punish you for being so impatient…" Cinder mused, her hand whipping out again to hit Ruby on the other cheek. Ruby jolted, biting her lip in anticipation, but the expected third blow never came. By this point, she was crossing her legs in an attempt to keep herself better under control, but every brush of skin was sending her overloaded system further and further out of control. Cinder's musing's broke her concentration. "No, this simply won't do. You still are not ready yet…oh, of course. I know…"

Ruby felt Cinder stroll in front of her once again, her head slightly spinning as she wondered what Cinder would do next. Ruby screamed aloud when Cinder's nails raked across her abdomen, leaving four bleeding gashes across her front. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes from the pain, but she felt her core becoming even slicker from the pain. She didn't understand why this was arousing her so much, but at this point she no longer cared. Cinder's hands lay on her hips again, her body just an inch from hers. Ruby tried to move herself forward so she could touch Cinder's skin again, but the older woman just tsked at her, holding her in place.

"Not yet little red. It's time I did something I've wanted to for quite some time…"

Ruby felt Cinder lowering herself to the floor, her imagination bursting with thoughts of what Cinder planned to do. Her thoughts broke when she felt Cinder's tongue slide through the blood pooling on her abdomen, gently slipping over the new gashes on her front. Cinder gave a pleased noise before standing again. Wrapping one arm around Ruby's back and digging her nails in lightly, she gripped Ruby's chin in her other. Cinder shot forward, mashing their lips together, instantly shoving her tongue into Ruby's mouth, claiming it as her own. Ruby could taste the metallic hint of her own blood on Cinder's tongue, which for some reason set her off even more. She moaned into Cinder's mouth, but when she felt the older woman began to pull back, she tried desperately to follow. But to no avail, as the ropes holding her arms above her head wouldn't let her move very far forward.

Cinder removed her nails from Ruby's back, both hands now wrapped around her waist as she pressed her full form against Ruby. She kissed down Ruby's jawline, following onto her neck, where she nipped generously, leaving tiny marks that faded in moments. Ruby squirmed, tilting her head back so as to give Cinder more room. Cinder smirked against her throat, opening her mouth wide and biting down _hard_ on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

By this point, Ruby's system was so overloaded the poor girl couldn't do much more than sob, every muscle in her body locking up briefly as she pulled on the ropes holding her tied. Cinder licked at the now lightly bleeding bite mark on Ruby's shoulder, chuckling darkly as she pressed her own core against Ruby's hip and ground against it slowly. Nipping on her earlobe, Cinder breathed into her ear before speaking. "Can you feel how wet you have made my, my little slave? Watching you, listening to your screams…they are like ambrosia. You are mine. Give me _everything_."

Ruby nodded frantically, feeling a tear trickle down as she tried to control herself, but her hypersensitive nerves were aflame. When she nodded, she felt Cinder's temperature heat up to a nearly scalding level, the older woman's excitement plain as she slid one hand between Ruby's legs. Letting her nails scratch ever so carefully against Ruby's soaked inner thigh, she gripped Ruby's hair in her other hand and tugged on it, pulling the younger woman's head back once more.

Kissing on the underside of her throat, Cinder let her fingers dance over Ruby's core, the younger woman spasming from the first touch. Cinder smiled against Ruby's throat as she carefully traced the outer lips, avoiding the hood right above. Ruby whined, seemingly unable to formulate words, but Cinder got the message and decided to stop tormenting the younger woman.

Ruby's jaw dropped open as two of Cinder's slender, hot fingers slid within her, her thumb pressing gently against her clit. She was so wired up and aroused from before her mind blanked completely at the feeling. White noise played in her ear as she practically thrashed in Cinder's controlled grip, the older woman holding her firmly in place as she kept up a steady pace inside her.

Cinder kissed down Ruby's neck to her chest, not bothering to tease as she took one of Ruby's nipples into her mouth instantly, nibbling lightly on it. Ruby's grip had been tenuous, and she lost it utterly at that, a hoarse scream issuing from her throat as she came. Everything went white for her, back arching, unable to feel anything but electricity shooting through her veins as her muscles locked into place.

Ruby slowly came to, drooping down slightly. The older woman withdrew her fingers from within, undoing the knot with one hand as she kept her other wrapped around Ruby's waist. Ruby's sore arms came flopping down, landing somewhere on Cinder as she slumped bonelessly against her. Cinder carefully peeled the bandanna off of her, causing Ruby to squint in the dim light of the room around her. Cinder lifted her up into her arms carefully, making Ruby give out a squeak as she found herself held bridal style in Cinder's powerful arms. Cinder smiled down at Ruby.

"Let's get you cleaned up and get those bandaged before they infected, shall we little rose?"

Ruby took a deep breath, speaking slowly through her sore throat. "But, what about you?"

Cinder chuckled for a brief moment. "Let's worry about that later, after we make sure you're ok. Besides, a nice, relaxing bath sounds good for the both of us, don't you think?" Cinder winked at Ruby, the younger woman taking her meaning with a tiny flush as Cinder began walking towards the bathroom.

Suddenly, Ruby lifted her head and glared up at Cinder as she thought of something. "Hey! You're not gonna put that peroxide stuff on me, are you?"

Cinder laughed aloud. "You are something, little rose. Yes, yes I am, we need to be certain you don't get an infection. Don't worry, I'll make sure to kiss the sting better once we're done."

Ruby giggled, snuggling into Cinder's arms as they stepped into the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind them.


End file.
